wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gathering Storm/Chapter 43
Summary Egwene is in her tent, shocked and angry at Siuan Sanche for 'rescuing' her from the White Tower when she was on the verge of bringing Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan down. She ponders how her failure came about despite her orders to not be rescued. That morning she travelled to the White Tower and removed the Oath Rod. She also must decide on a course of action since the White Tower forces are in disarray from the Seanchan attack. After making her decision she leaves the tent only to find Gawyn lying on the ground by the opening. Gawyn tries to justify his actions, but Egwene berates him for ruining her plans and not following her orders. Jesse is meeting with the heads of the other Ajahs, except the Tsutama Rath from the Red who was not part of their original plans and the Blue which has no members in the White Tower. Adelorna Bastine is blaming Jesse for their failure. Watching them are Ferane Neheran from the White, Suana Dragand from the Yellow and Serancha Colvine of the Gray. The Ajah heads sent the youngest Sitters from the White Tower to the Rebel Aes Sedai, then chose young replacements which could be displaced when the Tower was reunited. They also planned to take control from Elaida but were never able to. They agree that their plan has failed and another solution needs to be found. They decide that with Elaida gone and beyond rescue they can now bring the Rebel Aes Sedai back into the White Tower, after they choose a new Amyrlin. They each advocate a prominent member of their own Ajah and bicker over the choices. Finally they begin to consider Egwene as their choice and can't come up with any good reason why she isn't the best choice. Siuan watches the tent where the Sitters and Egwene are meeting. Sheriam enters the tent, allowed entry now that the Amyrlin is back. Bryne, now her Warder, arrives and they stand close together to wait the decision of the Hall. Siuan worries that she has lost Egwene's trust but still feels the rescue was for the best since the Rebel camp was fracturing. Bryne finally tells her of the second condition she agreed to the night before, that she marry him. Egwene watches the Sitters while being aware of Sheriam sitting nearby. Egwene had only learned that Sheriam was of the Black Ajah the day before. Egwene embraces the source and asks the Sitters to refrain from doing the same. She reveals the Oath Rod, then takes the three oaths of an Aes Sedai. She then tells the Sitters that a Sister in the White Tower admitted she was a Darkfriend. She then declares that she is not a Darkfriend, proving that is true. Everyone in the tent is to release their oaths and retake them to prove they are not a Darkfriend. Sheriam embraces the source, but Egwene was prepared and immediately shields her. After tricking Sheriam into lying, Moria bolts for the exit but is quickly subdued by the other Sitters. All of the remaining Sitters retake the oaths and prove their loyalty. They plan how to capture the seventy or so Black Ajah members that are with the Rebels. A meeting will be called by Ajah and then asked to reswear the oaths while the Sitters prepare to capture the known Darkfriends if they try to escape. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Chesa *Siuan Sanche *Gawyn Trakand *Jesse Bilal *Adelorna *Ferane Neheran *Suana Dragand *Serancha Colvine *Sheriam Bayanar *Gareth Bryne *Kwamesa *Naorisa Cambral *Romanda Cassin *Lelaine Akashi *Varilin *Berana *Moria Karentanis *Takima Referenced *Elaida a'Roihan *Rand al'Thor *Galad Damodred *Tsutama Rath *Cemaile Sorenthaine *Saerin Asnobar *Seaine Herimon *Delana Mosalaine *Verin Mathwin Places *White Tower in Tar Valon Items *Oath Rod